


The Clever Crow

by Nyodrite



Series: Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: “Alas,” Raven said. “They are too strong for Magpie to go against so it chooses you, Clever Crow. Be wary, friend, and never without a way to defend yourself or flee- leave now, for only death awaits you here!”





	1. Chapter 1

“Clever Crow, clever crow.” Raven crooned, circling above where Crow’s nest dwelled.

Crow tilted to watch it’s friend, “What is it Raven?”

“They’re coming to kill you, Clever Crow.” Raven told it, “Magpie convinced them that you told Cat where Dove had its nest in exchange for a share of the kill.”

Crow clacked its beak sharply, “I would do no such thing! It would be too easy for Cat to kill  _ me _ to double its meal!”

“What I said, _what **I** said_.” Raven slowed, as if to land, before circling again. “Magpie said it wasn’t that you  _ wouldn’t _ kill one of us, which is crime enough.”

Claws dug into the nest in anger, “Then what of Eagle and Falcon!? They  _ hunt _ the smaller birds!”

“Alas,” Raven said. “They are too strong for Magpie to go against so it chooses you, Clever Crow. Be wary, friend, and never without a way to defend yourself or flee- leave now, for only death awaits you here!”

And Crow took to the sky.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Help me,” Fox called, maw twisting to look at the bird that had perched itself on a rock not far from it’s trapped form.

“I have heard of how you dealt with others whom helped you.” Crow said as it hopped further away from the trapped mammal.

“If you don’t then I will surely die!” the animal cried.

The bird’s beak clicked, “Yes,” it agreed, “You surely will.”

“I’ll capture you a hare that will keep you fed for days!” Fox bargained.

Crow tilted its head, “But you, my dear Fox, shall keep me fed even longer when you die.”

Fox struggled uselessly, “You can’t do that!”

“Oh, but I can,” Crow told the mammal, “After all, the only thing I must do is wait for you to die.”

And thus Crow waited, watching Fox wriggle and writhe in an attempt to get free only to injure itself even more until eventually those attempts died to stillness. Crow did not stay the entire time by Fox's side, no Crow took wing various times to quench it's thirst- occasionally, it would find a thick enough leaf or thin enough piece of rock that was curved well enough to hold water and it would carry water back to Fox's side and drink at it's leisure there.  Only when Crow was certain that Fox had died did it approach the body and finally feasted at it's leisure; it was the easiest meal Crow ever had, it was merely a test of patience.

All things die after all, and all the quicker when none wished to help them when they need it.


End file.
